For a moment, life is perfect
by Artemisa-arcanum
Summary: A beautiful fall day can be ruined by an unexpected question. Ron asks Hermione for advice regarding girls. RH shippers, don't flame before you read this. Before HBP.


Summary - A beautiful fall day can be ruined by an unexpected question. Ron asks Hermione for advice regarding girls. R/H shippers, don't flame before you read this.

Disclaimer - All characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling and the nice people at Warner. The plot is inspired by her work except the parts that are not so good. But if she who owns HP likes this, she can keep it.

Background - Hopefully, something like this will happen in HBP. Same moment seen thru each of the dream team's eyes.

**For a moment, life is perfect**

_**Hermione**_

_This is nice. No fighting, no worries, just quiet companionship._ Hermione was sitting under the beech tree that had become the trio's usual studying and talking place. Harry had left a little while ago saying he needed check up on something and she and Ron had stayed finishing up their Potions essays.

She looked over to Ron and saw that he had given up on his essay and was laying back on the grass looking at the sky. A brief smile showed on her face and turned back to her essay before Ron noticed anything. _Not that he would._

"Um...Hermione?" _Ah, he speaks. I hope this doesn't turn into an argument_. Harry wasn't here to stop it and she really didn't want to. The day was too nice to be wasted in arguments.

"Yes?" She said carefully.

He took a deep breath as if bracing himself. "Could I ask you something? I need some advice."

"Sure. About what?" she asked puzzled.

He still didn't look at her and she noticed his ears were turning a bit pink. "Well, there's this girl..."

_What!_ "A girl." She hoped her voice didn't sound odd.

Ron didn't seem to notice any difference. "Yes. I think I really like her but I don't know what to do now. I'd ask Harry for advice but he's even worse than me."

_Nobody is as bad as you Ron_. "Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"What is she like?" _No. I don't want to know. I don't want to hear this!_

"She's... She's brilliant. She's smart and funny and nice of course." His tone was admiring.

_Probably someone in Ravenclaw. Maybe Padma Patil?_ "Pretty?"

"I think so. I like her hair very much and her smile... Well, her smile is just amazing," he was smiling to himself as if remembering something pleasant.

_Susan Bones? I can't do this. He's asking me for advice for someone else. It's not fair!_ "Do you think she likes you?"

"I've known her for a long time but I can't be sure. We talk of course, but...," the uncertainty in his voice surprised her.

_I'm his friend, he's asking me for help because I'm his friend._ "Well then, you should do something to let her know." _That was innocent enough._

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Like hold her hand for a moment. Ask her out maybe." _I can't believe I'm doing this. I have to get away from him._

"And she'll know?" He still wasn't looking at her. She kept her eyes away from him, this hurt too much.

She tried to keep her voice steady. "She'll know. And whatever she does in response to it will let you know." _She'd better not. I'll hex whoever it is._

"That's it?" An incredulous tone in his voice.

"Most of the time. She _does_ know who you are?" She said in a business like voice. _That was catty. I hope he didn't notice._

A hint of a smile on his face. "Yes. She does. But I don't know what she really thinks of me. I mean I'm just me."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him in disbelief. _Ron, insecure?_

"Well, someone like her could have any bloke. I'm nobody special. Maybe I should do something to impress her or something." The earnestness in him was endearing. _Stop it!_

"Ronald Weasley, if she can't see what a great person you are she does not deserve you!" Her voice came out sharper than she had intended. _I really shouldn't have said that. Could I be more obvious?_

"You really think so?" A shade of relief in his voice.

"Yes, I do. She'll be lucky to be with you," she said quietly. _I have to go before I cry. I won't cry in front of him._

He seemed to relax for a moment. "I hope you are right."

_I hope I'm not. I'd better get away_. She started to pick up her things and stuffing them into her bag.

"You going someplace?" He questioned raising himself up on his elbows to look at her.

_Think of something to say. An excuse. Anything._ "I want to check something in the library." _Throw myself into the lake most likely_. _Maybe the giant squid will take pity on me. _

"Oh. Let me help." He picked himself up at that. There was a hint of disappointment in his manner. He didn't seem to want her to leave.

Ron helped to get her books together but taking his time, she was so desperate to leave that she almost tore her things from his hands, he stood up quickly and gave her his hand to help her stand. Hermione shivered at his touch but didn't want to let go. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him_. She kept her face down so he couldn't see what she was feeling.

"Err... Hermione?" There was a trace of nervousness on his voice.

"Yes?" _Please, no more._

"Would you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend? Just you and me?" He spoke quickly as if to do it before he regretted it.

Her face snapped up to look at him, his blue eyes were looking at her with determination and something else she couldn't quite name._ He's still holding my hand. He's asking me?_ "Ron, is this a trick?" Some of her usual impatience came back. Anger was good defense against feeling like this.

"No tricks. Would you?" Not a hint of a joke on his freckled face.

"But you just were talking about some girl. Don't you want to go with her?" _What is going on?_

"I do. I just asked her," he said simply.

_Oh._ "You were talking about me?" Her voice came out all squeaky. _All those nice things he said... _

"Of course. Who else?" He was blushing now but he held her unbelieving stare and her hand as if he would not let got until she answered.

_You have to answer him. He's waiting for it._ She bit her lower lip for a moment but couldn't make a sound. _Come on, are you a Gryffindor or not? _"Yes. I'd like that." She felt his hand in hers and gave his a little squeeze before letting go.

He grinned, that great Ron Weasley smile that made her knees go weak. She remembered the first time he had smiled like that at her, when she had completely lost her heart to him. She couldn't believe that years later she would find out he did like her too. Ron had asked _her_ out.

"That was pretty sneaky, you know," she said mock threatening. _Not very fair._

He smiled a bit nervously "I know. I had to figure out what would work and who better to ask than you? You were always better at thinking than I will ever be," he said with a mischievous wink. As he reached down for her bag to help her with it she placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him lightly tantalizingly near his lips. _There!_

He dropped her bag and looked at her completely surprised. He opened his mouth as if trying to say something but could not figure out how to make the words.

"I can be sneaky too. Besides, what's a kiss between... _friends_?" She teased.

"Friends?" He repeated back at her, the challenge in his voice was interesting to hear. He took a step closer to her and before she could react he had circled his long arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Ron, somebody could see us!" _We're prefects, we're supposed to set an example. _She placed her hands on top of his arms intending to pull away but she couldn't. This was Ron, she didn't really want to pull away.

"Let them. Besides, what's a hug between... _friends_?" he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

_Darn he's handsome._ "This does not feel a bit friendly." Her breath was getting quicker. _Well, there are examples and examples._

"Does it feel un-friendly?" He was bending down to her, his eyes seemed fixed on her lips.

"No," she whispered. _I can't believe this is happening._

"Didn't think so," he said softly and brushed his lips against hers. She gave a little gasp at the shock of it. He hesitated for a moment but she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down. They kissed.

_I knew it. I knew it would be like this_. There was a war going on. Her best friend was in danger of his life. Exams were coming up. There were a thousand and one things to worry her but Ron Weasley was kissing her and for a moment life was perfect.

_**Ron**_

_No more, Snape had better be satisfied with what I have written so far. _He laid back on the grass and looked up. The sky was clear except for a few high clouds. Harry had left a few moments ago and he was alone with her. _Hermione._ It had been happening less and less, it was probably his fault. The tension was usually too much and they ended up fighting.

But today was nice. They were both quiet. Hermione was bent over her essay probably adding an additional foot than was requested. _Mental but brilliant_. Make Snape read even more than he had asked. _It would serve him right the greasy git_.

He glanced over at her again. He had to get the nerve to do it one of these days. _How am I supposed to know what to do?_ _I can't ask her_. A glimmer of an idea came to him. It would be sneaky but if it worked it would prove he was a Weasley after all.

"Um...Hermione?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?" her voice cautious. _She probably doesn't want a fight either_.

He took a deep breath to brace himself. "Could I ask you something? I need some advice."

"Sure. About what?" the puzzlement in her voice was obvious. _Well I usually don't ask for help, except for schoolwork._

He hoped his ears didn't give him away. "Well, there's this girl..."

"A girl." Her voice was cold. _Better step carefully now._

He went on as if he had not noticed her manner. "Yes. I think I really like her but I don't know what to do now. I'd ask Harry for advice but he's even worse than me." _That is true in any case, the poor git is hopeless._

"Does she know?" her voice sounded a bit better this time.

"I don't think so." _I really don't think so._

"What is she like?" She actually sounded interested. _Hmm._

_Careful now, you can't give it away just yet_. "She's... She's brilliant. She's smart and funny and nice of course." He couldn't keep the admiration from his voice.

"Pretty?"

_Beautiful actually. _"I think so. I like her hair very much and her smile... Well, her smile is just amazing," he could not help the smile that came to him when he thought about that smile and how she had changed it using magic. _Only Hermione._

"Do you think she likes you?" she questioned. _I hope so._

"I've known her for a long time but I can't be sure. We talk of course, but...," his uncertainty betrayed him. This was too important to him to mess up.

"Well then, you should do something to let her know," she answered calmly.

_As if that was easy._ "Like what?" he questioned. _I may get some useful information here. Pay attention!_

"Like hold her hand for a moment. Ask her out maybe," she proposed.

"And she'll know?" He couldn't look at her. _Would it work?_

"She'll know. And whatever she does in response to it will let you know." Her voice was too steady in his ears. _Doesn't she care? She hasn't asked who it is._

"That's it?" _It can't be that easy._

"Most of the time. She _does_ know who you are?" Her voice was business like but the word themselves were a dead giveaway. _You do care!_

He could not keep the smile from his face. "Yes. She does. But I don't know what she really thinks of me. I mean I'm just me." _I'm just Ron. No one to swoon over that's for sure._

"What are you talking about?" She was looking at him in disbelief.

"Well, someone like her could have any bloke. I'm nobody special. Maybe I should do something to impress her or something." He said earnestly. _No one would be good enough for you._

"Ronald Weasley, if she can't see what a great person you are she does not deserve you!" Her tone was sharp. He hoped it meant that she believed it.

"You really think so?" he could not keep the relief from his voice. _Careful._

"Yes, I do. She'll be lucky to be with you," she said in a subdued voice.

_Really, I think I'll be the lucky one._ "I hope you are right."

She started to pick up her things and stuffing them into her bag. Her face was down and she would not look at him. _What is she doing?_

"You going someplace?" He questioned raising himself up to look at her. _You can't leave! Not yet!_

"I want to check something in the library." _Of course, the library. You can't let her go yet Weasley!_

_I have to do something to stop her._ "Oh. Let me help." He picked himself up all the way. _Don't go!_

He helped to get her books together trying to delay the moment but she was in such a hurry it didn't work very well, he stood up quickly and gave her his hand to help her stand. When she took his hand the electricity was there. _Doesn't it show? Is she aware of what she does to me?_ Her face was down and he couldn't see her expression. _Do it Weasley. Do it now. Are you a Griffundor or not?_

_It's now or never._ "Err... Hermione?" _Damn the nervousness in my voice. _He would not let go of her hand yet.

"Yes?" she said in very low voice. _She still won't look at me._

_Here I go._ "Would you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend? Just you and me?" He spoke the words quickly but as clear as he could under the circumstances.

Her face snapped up to look at him, her brown eyes searching his face with something like disbelief and hope. Her hand in his was his anchor. "Ron, is this a trick?" He almost winced to hear the impatience in her voice. _You can't back down now._

"No tricks. Would you?" he said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"But you just were talking about some girl. Don't you want to go with her?" _She doesn't believe you!_

_Tell her! _"I do. I just asked her," he said as simply as he could. _Is that clear enough for you Hermione? _

"You were talking about me?" Her voice was all squeaky. _Please Hermione, say yes._

"Of course. Who else?" He could feel himself blushing now but he held her stare and her small hand in his. He could not believe how soft it felt. _I won't let go until you answer. And if you say no I'll go jump in the lake and let the giant squid get me._

She bit her lip in the way he knew and had grown to love and she said. "Yes. I'd like that." _YES!_ She gave his hand a little squeeze before letting him go. _YES! She said yes! It worked! Weasley you are a genius after all._

He couldn't help but grin excitedly. She was shyly smiling that fabulous great smile that had driven him crazy for so long. He couldn't believe it. Hermione had agreed to go out with him. His heart was so full he feared he'd explode.

"That was pretty sneaky, you know," she said in a mock threatening voice. _Oh oh!_

_Might as well confess and hope she forgives you. _"I know. I had to figure out what would work and who better to ask than you. You were always better at thinking than I will ever be," he said with a wink. He reached down for her bag to help her with it she placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him lightly very near his lips. _What?_

He dropped her bag and looked at her in utter amazement. _She kissed me!_ He opened his mouth trying to say something but he had forgotten how to speak, think or even breathe.

"I can be sneaky too. Besides, what's a kiss between... _friends_?" She teased. He had never heard that tone in her before. _Is this a challenge?_

"Friends?" He repeated back at her raising to the challenge. He took a step closer to her and before she could react he had circled his long arms around her waist. _Were you going somewhere?_

"Ron, somebody could see us!" She placed her hands on top of his arms intending to pull away but she didn't. He could see that she didn't really want to pull away.

_I know._ "Let them. Besides, what's a hug between... _friends_?" he said waggling his eyebrows at her. _Two can play this game._

"This does not feel a bit friendly." Her breath was getting quicker, as was his. _Faint heart never won a fair lady's hand, Weasley._

"Does it feel un-friendly?" He bent down to her, he was mezmerized by her lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

"No," she whispered._ I can hardly believe this is happening._

"Didn't think so," he said softly and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her give a little gasp that sounded like shock. He hesitated for a moment but she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down. _Bliss._ They kissed.

_Merlin's beard this is even better than I ever imagined. No way this could this good with anyone else._ There was a war going on. Their best friend was in danger of his life. Someone was sure to see them and Hermione would blame him later. There were a thousand and one things to worry him but right now he was kissing Hermione Granger and for moment life was perfect.

_**Harry**_

Harry walked out of the castle with a smile. He had just caught fellow DA member and sixth year prefect Ernie Macmillan snogging with a fifth year prefect from Ravenclaw. Ernie had tried to bluster out an explanation but the fifth year had just smiled at Harry and let him know he was interrupting something important so could he just go away please. He couldn't help but think that Ernie had made an excelent choice in girlfriends.

He headed back to where he had left his two closest friends. It was a beautiful afternoon and the wind ruffled his usually messy hair. Harry hoped he got there before that had fought yet again. He couldn't understand it one bit. It was fairly obvious that they liked each other but lately the number of arguments had risen in spite of it. _Or maybe because of it _he thought with a smile to himself.

He caught sight of the two of them standing close together. They looked ready to leave. Ron seemed to have helped her get up and was holding on to Hermione's hand for what looked longer than necessary. Hermione was facing down with a distraught look on her face but it was obvious that Ron could not see it. _What did that idiot do?_ Hermione looked really sad about something. Ron looked nervous.

He picked up his pace to get to them when he saw that she had looked up with an unbelieving look on her face and Ron was looking down earnestly. Harry stopped in his tracks. They did not seem aware of anything beyond themselves. He was not close enough to hear what they were saying but now they were smiling at each other. Practically beaming. _Interesting._

He didn't like spying, much less on his best frineds, but this seemed to good to pass up. _Besides, if I move they will spot me, _he reasoned. He watched Ron bend down to pick Hermione's bag when she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. _Good one Hermione!_ Ron looked more dazed than Draco had been when Hermione slapped him in their third year. Ron then seemed to make a recovery and circled Hermione in his arms. _Go Ron!_

They seemed to hesitate for a moment but then they kissed. _YES!_

_Must be a prefects thing_ Harry thought with a grin as he turned around and walked back to the castle. He was sure neither of his friends had seen him or were even likely to notice him now. He felt like laughing out loud. There was a war going on. Voldemort was surely planning how to kill him at the moment. It didn't matter. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were kissing and for a moment life was perfect.


End file.
